la vida a los 17
by adisu
Summary: La chica que se sienta al fondo, callada que escribe miles de poemas cuyas letras lo llamarán a él sin darse cuenta...


Yo...

Los personajes no me pertenecen solo es una ocurrencia de las tantas que a veces me dan... :P

Una tarde más, con la lluvia cayendo sobre el techo y yo escribiendo en mi computadora... No soy una chica popular y mucho menos eso que la gente consideraría normal, soy más bien esa chica que vez sentada de última en el salón de clases que parece que tiene un aura misteriosa pero a la vez tan transparente que sus emociones son como un libro abierto sin embargo, eso es si te has detenido a ver a esa chica de ahí pero si por el contrario eres ese alguien extrovertido y bullicioso de la clase es probable que la hayas notado solo cuando en la mañana la saludas o cuando participa de una manera casi obligada, o por cualquier otra razón que no es de mi incumbencia. Pero bueno yo soy esa chica ahí sentada con la mirada que de vez en cuando posee una idea y simplemente la deja plasmada en una hoja de papel escribiendo poemas eternos los que por pocos serán leídos, porque no me importa que los lean tan solo quiero dejarlos ahí, escritos y darme cuenta de una manera sincera qué es lo que siento y lo que quiero.

No soy la chica que lee porque ahora eso es una moda, incluso no leo lo que está de modo solo leo aquello que me parece interesante y que puede distraerme un poco de la vida real, me gusta la fantasía es un hecho. En los últimos años han salido miles de sagas sin embargo, no todas son buenas. No creo que el amor o la felicidad se puedan de manera eterna y mucho menos que la vida lo sea pero al menos creo que si quieres conseguir algo, debes esforzarte porque nadie más lo hará por ti, de eso no me ha quedado la menor duda...

No sé quien eres, ni por qué estas en esta página leyendo mi vida por que eso es lo que he decidido por hoy te daré la libertad de vagar y conocer la mente de: Isabella Marie Swan.

Cada mañana es igual que la anterior sin nada más que mi ventana, el sol que se escapa y entra por ella, mi cama, mi peluche y yo. No hay mucho que contar sobre lo que hago supongo que llevo una vida considerablemente aburrida sin salidas, ni paseos y mucho ir de compras. Pero a pesar de eso vivo mucho en mis pensamientos que si alguien los escuchara supongo que le gustarían, me gusta opinar sobre y tener mis propios puntos de vista aunque sean diferentes a los de los demás porque en fin no me importan, es mi cabeza, mi lógica y mis sentimientos los que se encuentran día a día en juego. Son muy ideatica (no sé si la palabra existe o no pero me refiero a que solo hago y me conformo con mis propias ideas) y cerrada pero nada del otro mundo, también demasiado noble tanto que muchas veces he salido lastimada al no darme cuenta de las verdaderas cosas que se daban a mi alrededor pero sobre todo valoro lo que tengo, mi familia aunque sea pequeña, mi amiga que la adoro y mis mascotas aunque nunca las tome tan en cuenta como algunos creerían. Mis pensamientos son en realidad variados, casos policiales de esos que salen cada noche en las noticias hasta como mejorar la calidad de los servicios ya sea en un banco, una empresa, o el simple colegio, simplemente creo que hay cosas que se pueden y deben mejorar, otra de mis costumbres un poco (muy) raras es que cuando voy caminando me gusta sonreír a cada persona que venga frente a mí, no sé por qué lo hago pero te sientes bien cuando por un par de días lo has hecho y al tercero o cuarto esa persona te devuelve la sonrisa, no hay malicia solo un gesto tan simple que puede ayudarte cuando te sientas solo o nerviosa, no lo sé. Sin embargo volviendo al tema de quien soy en el colegio soy apenas una chica más para nada común pero con alguno que otro toque de alegría en mi corazón que pocas veces se ve reflejado en mi cara siempre seria, aun no encuentro el amor pero sé que algún día lo voy a encontrar porque el ser buena debe de tener su recompensa algún día...

Y eso fue lo que escribí cuando tenía 17 años amor, por que ahora 8 años después escribo la continuación de la historia estando sentada en un sofá una tarde de invierno con mi computadora en el regazo recostada al fuerte pecho de mi amado esposo Edward, padre de mis anhelos y sueños con su enorme sonrisa iluminó mi oscuro y monótono mundo al que ahora adoro por estar y compartir a su lado pero hoy la alegría que me invade no tiene comparación, creí que cuando escribí esas palabras a mis 17 años eran algo tontas y estúpidas pero ahora a su lado solo sé que era hacia él que estaban dirigidas porque el amor no tiene límites y al parecer nuestra vida tampoco...


End file.
